


Somewhere I Belong

by renysen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Longing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: Just one last time...





	Somewhere I Belong

Yuuri could feel his body -heavy and pained, gnarled with age and still struggling to perform everyday activities- complain bitterly as he made his way to the ice rink.

The day had been beautiful. His niece had come in to visit him with her family. They had cared for him personally for many years after Viktor had died, until he found his sickened body to be too much of a weight on his family and signed himself into a retirement home.

They had come and had him sign out for the weekend so they could celebrate the end of year festivities together. Together at his home in Yutopia Akatsuki, they had set up a room on the first floor and accommodated him with a personal attendant from the staff.

He had sent his regards to Yurio for the New Years and had yet to receive an answer, but he had imagined as much. Yurio's eyesight had been turning worse for a good number of years now and it would take a while still to turn better again like Yuuri's had. The effects of ageing...

He moved around mostly on his electric wheelchair, his ankles and lower back were in constant pain most days to move around. He could feel his time coming to a close and on such a good day with grandnieces and grandnephews asking for his attention with the sweet childlike enthusiasm Viktor had always had, he wanted to reunite with his love one more time.

"Lutz-chan." He greeted, pressing the phone against his cheek. On the other side, a bright voice greeted him. "Yuuri-san!" Lutz was a woman well into her fourties, who had gone into owning the ice rink her parents had always let him use.

"How are you, Yuuri-san? How may I help you?" She had grown up so well.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Yuuri-san," her voice grew heavy, "you know you can't be on the ice. It's too dangerous. Especially after Viktor-san..."

 

 

  
The ice. The chill and mist rising from the transparent surface. Gleaming from the lights as the rest of the stadium comes to view.

The accolades, so empty when once they were filled with spectators of all ages. Brought together under a common love.

Memories and a plethora of phantom noise creep up to him, stadiums filled with people and voices cheering in multilingual encouragements with his flag and his name on various cloths.

He aligns his wheelchair with the opening of the rink. His skate guards are still on because it has been too long since he has stood on the ice. His heart is burning in his chest and it is hard to breathe.

It is time.

He pushes against the arms of his wheelchair, his arms shake and give away on him. Yuuri has never stopped when he was younger and he has no intention to start now.

His legs have always been strong and with that on mind he pushes his hips against the backrest, his hips and ankles burn, his arms shake and his chest burns as his lungs fail to receive air.

The first step is the easiest.

He feels like he is floating, just him and the ice. And he remembers Barcelona, the accolades filled with fans cheering and a table with blank faced judges. Only its not Barcelona since Celestino is there instead of Viktor, so perhaps Sochi?

He skates around the rink softly, skates gliding across the ice with sharp sounds of hiss and creak. What a beautiful dream...

He settles into a starting pose his body remembers better than his mind does. The crowd quiets and his blood begins to pump again.

Good, he thinks. If it's a performance you want, keep your eyes on me.

His body remembers the step sequence even before he has a chance to properly recognize the song so he lets himself remember in those few seconds. He remembers this song, he feels this song.

He slips flawlessly into an Ina Bauer and then a spinning sit. He lets his arms spread and it is so good he can feel his tears falling. He turns then to make a quad salchow, arms raising and falling to carry him into the story.

He hadn't been able of appreciating it before but in a quiet evening with his husband, he would bring out songs he had never previously found meaning in and they would weave a story together.

This was one of them.

Behold, he breathlessly throws himself into a complicated step sequence, a routine built to achieve gold.

The music peaks and his speed allows for quad loop to be added right at the height of the music, a few hops and crisscrossing to build up the increasing power of the music.

The last peak in the music and Yuuri throws himself into a quad axel, an arm reaching out in supplicance. A crisscross and a sit-spin.

Last quad a quad toe loop, triple, quad combination.

His pose ends the routine with two hands pressed against his heart. Tears are falling down his cheeks and his heart beats hard against his rib cage.

There is clapping, cheers and gifts raining around him. It is beautiful and sad and he can hardly breathe.

"An amazing routine from Yuuri Katsuki representing Japan. This outstanding revival after yesterday's short program is simply astonishing. The first ever quad axel performed live in front of our very eyes. This will go down on the ice skating books of history, folks. We are seeing history be written before our very eyes." The commentator gushes, finally becoming something more than white noise to his ears.

Yuuri just blinks a bit. First to perform the quad axel? Right, Sochi...

He can feel the sweat drying on his skin and he can feel the adrenalin rush subsiding. He is so tired and has to cover his face to yawn, he leans against Celestino in the Kiss and Cry vaguely wondering when Viktor was going to appear to hug him. He always loved that part the most.

The score comes out and Yuuri once more is overwhelmed by the noise. He just wants to rest and press against Celestino, whom he trusts and knows will take care of him if he does in fact fall asleep.

Celestino jumps up and starts cheering with the rest of the crowd, Yuuri nearly falls off the seat, but smiles fondly as his coach jumps up and down. It was good to see Celestino young and spry again, but the one who Yuuri truly wanted to see was Viktor. Tears run down his cheeks and Yuuri rubs at them, hadn't he cried enough? Viktor would be sad if he knew Yuuri was crying again…

It's hard but he remembers the strength his husband gives hm just by existing and smiles, shakily but it's a smile. He stands from the kiss and cry and heads for the competitor's stand. Viktor called him strong, it was time to prove it.

 

 

 

 

"Yuuri." He feels shaking, "Yuuri, wake up."

He blinks vaguely aware of the blurry figure that slowly becomes clearer, "Sara?"

The women smiles. Young and beautiful Sara Crispino. "Yuuri, Viktor is going to skate. I thought you'd like to see it."

The thought of Viktor, dressed in his gallant prince-like costume and his breath-taking choreography was more than enough to bring a smile to Yuuri's face. "Ah yes, thank you Sara."

The woman in question just smiled and headed back to her seat.

Yuuri rubs his face, trying to regain his bearings and wipe away a bit of the exhaustion he could feel clinging to his body after his free skate.

Viktor, wonderful beautiful Viktor, skated around the rink waving at his many fans and the accolades responded entusiastically to him in turn.

Yuuri could feel his own heart responding to the energy of the stadium, he was spent physically and mentally but seeing Viktor there made him want to ice dance with his husband again.

What a wonderful dream...

Vitkor skating to Stammi Vicino non te ne Andare was indescribably beautiful, heartwrenchingly sad at the same time and perhaps even more amazing because Yuuri had missed it so much. His Viktor, his beloved Viktor, was calling to him from a place where he was lonely and longing for something to save him from himself. Only Sochi would have this Viktor, a Viktor so distant and faraway yet so close that Yuuri just needed to stretch his arm to reach him.


End file.
